Rightfully HIS
by StellaRiddle
Summary: Voldemort found out that Harry Potter is a horcrux, and now, killing the boy is at the back of his mind. He doesn't want to kill the boy, he wants to own him, possess him. Harry Potter will be his. Only Harry might not exactly agree. But when the most powerful wizard in the word wants something, he gets it. The whole wizarding world thinks Harry dead, so no ones coming to save him.
1. Potter's my what?

All eyes widened as the beaten boy stepped out from the shadows of the trees. He still held his head high, despite the fact that quite a few bones were clearly broken, and several cuts and bruises marred his pale skin. He had a slash right across his eye, the cut running through his eyebrow, over his eye and down his neck. His eye was untouched however. The green orbs were staring straight into the ruby red ones.

"Stop killing them..." The boy whispered, his voice shaking despite his best efforts to make it bold. "I have come." The black haired boy hung his head, his messy locks falling into his grime covered face. Voldemort, said nothing. He could only stare at the raven beauty, who was standing so willingly in front of him, his head bowed in submission. Red eyes drank in the sight. The boy was not tall. He had muscle pointing through his slightly singed T-shirt and his leg muscles were clear through his worn jeans. His hands were clenching and unclenching, and through their bond, the dark lord could sense the boys fear.

 _Do it. Just do it now._ The boys voice rang through the serpent man's head, mingling with his thoughts. _He is waiting for me to kill him._ Voldemort realized with a start. He cocked his head slightly to the side, as if trying to determine if the boy was actually there, or just an illusion.

"Harry Potter..." He hissed softly, and he felt great satisfaction at seeing the boy flinch. All his followers held their breaths, waiting, with the exception of Bellatrix, who was practically jumping up and down in her excitement. All Voldemort could concentrate on was Harry, who was visibly beginning to shake, but held the boy held his ground. The world around the Dark Lord was beginning to fade, everything around Harry blurring slightly. He felt slightly drawn to the boy, and suddenly he felt like Tom Riddle again, staring at the Slytherin locket right after he had turned it into a Horcrux. He had felt very obsessive over it, and he had felt his soul whispering to him from the gold. For some very strange reason, he felt the exact same way about the boy standing in front of him. He had no clue what it meant, so he tried to shake the strange feeling off.

"Have you come... to die?" He whispered, and the raven raised his hands to show that he did not have a wand.

 _DO IT, you coward._ The boys voice came again, and Voldemort growled. Fenrir Grayback, an alpha werewolf, jumped slightly at the low, wolf sounding warning. The snake man narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Tell me, Potter." He spat. "Why do you still fight? Nearly all your loved ones are dead, and soon, you shall join them."

"Because," The boy whispered softly. "I know I will die from the snake bite, but Id rather keep going until the venom kicks in, then just lay down and wait for death to claim me." Voldemort's eyes widened. A sharp tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around. Lucius Malfoy stood there, with a dead look on his face, his eyes glassy. Voldemort scanned his Death Eaters, and they were all wearing the same expressions. Bellatrix was still jumping up and down, but her body was stiff, her arms frozen at her sides. His gaze snapped frantically back at Potter, who was too wearing the blank face. He turned around and started walking away, his movements robotic.

"POTTER!" Voldemort bellowed, charging after the retreating figure. He caught up with the boy, and spun him around to face him, his skeletal fingers digging into the boys shoulders. Suddenly warmth sped up his fingers, up his arms, and warmed his chest. Ruby eyes widened even more. He only got this feeling when he touched... when he touched... One of his... Horcruxes.

"Potter?" The Dark Lord muttered, staring at the boy in disbelief. One of Harry's fingers came up to trace the older man's jaw bone.

"I liked you better when you looked like Tom." The boy murmured, before spinning around again and walking away. Voldemort, surprise etched clearly on his face, tried to make another grab for the boy, but his hands went straight through the boy's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Voldemort cried, hating how weak he sounded, but he didn't care. He tried running after, but it was like he was running on one of those muggle treadmills.

"To the Whinty forest," The boy called over his shoulder, his image fading away. "Back to my body."

"Your body?" Voldemort managed to choke out, and then everything went black, and he was falling, falling, falling.

With a gasp Voldemort sat up in bed. Harry Potter was a Horcrux, and if dream Potter had been correct, and they were in Whinty forest, than that was were he was going, to collect what was rightfully his.


	2. In my sights

With a strangled cry and a tumble of blankets, a raven-haired boy flipped out of bed, emerald eyes wide open is shock. He started thrashing on the floor, trying to get out of the hands that still seemed to grope at him.

"NOOOO!" He shrieked as someone grabbed his shoulders and shook hard.

"NO VOLDEMROT! STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME VOLDEMORT!" The boy howled, flinging his fist out.

"OUCH! BLOODY HELL MATE! CALM DOWN!" A very angry voice roared. From the floor, the raven stopped, staring up at his two best mates with disbelief clear on his face. Ron Weasley was standing a good way away from him, massaging a very swollen and red lip. Hermione Granger was kneeling next the boy on the floor, and she put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. The raven's face whipped his head in her direction and she jumped, brown curls flying as she let go of him.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter mumbled as he threw himself at her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and not letting go. Hermione was slightly knocked back by the impact, and Ron had to dart forwards to catch her before she hit the ground. Harry was still not letting go, so Ron lowered Hermione into a sitting position, Harry's head still buried in the crook of her neck.

"No! Voldemort! So close! NO!" Harry's body shook with sobs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other desperately. They had to clam him down.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me? You have to calm down Harry." Hermione said softly, running her hands through his hair and rocking slowly back and forth, as if comforting a sad toddler. The raven still didn't stop, his tears soaking Hermione's shirt.

"Listen mate, calm down and tell us what happened!" Ron said, desperately trying to calm his best friend. "Harry, we need to know so we can help you!" If the sobbing boy heard him, he made no move to talk, or stop crying. Brown and blue eyes widened in horror as Harry started to chock.

"Harry! Harry breath!" Hermione begged, terrified as Harry started clutching his throat, sobs still racking his body.

"Ron! Ron get the calming potion out of my bag!" The brunette yelled. "Hurry!" Ron darted to her beaded bag and started emptying it. He snatched up the tiny vial, swirling with pink liquid, and darted back across the tent. Hermione grabbed it; uncorking it with her teeth before forcing Harry's jaws open and dumping its contents down his throat. The boy gave one last horrid cough before his hold on Hermione's neck loosened and he slunk to the floor, Hermione catching his head just before it collided with the wood. He lay unblinking, his chest now rising slowly with each breath. Green eyes flickered briefly to his best friends before he flipped onto his knees and emptied his stomach. Two noses wrinkled in disgust as Harry heaved up more and more. There was not even food in his system; just horrid bile stuff. With a groan, he finished, and before he could collapse again, Ron caught him under his armpits and pulled him to sit on his bunk while Hermione performed a cleaning spell. Then she came over and kneeled in front of the black-haired boy.

"Harry?" She whispered, and he took a deep breath.

"It was V-Voldemort. H-He held me and wouldn't let go, t-told me I was h-h-his…" Two pairs of eyes were as wide as saucer's as the listened. "He said he w-was com-coming for me and that id better be r-ready." Harry's voice faded as he looked at them, almost begging them to say the words he wanted to hear.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said softly, caressing his cheek. "Don't worry. He probably just sent it to scare you, mess with your mind."

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "We wont let him take you. Or hurt you."

"Promise?" Harry asked childishly. Ron grinned and patted his knee.

"Promise. Hey, you're still shaking. You alright?" Harry only nodded. He didn't want to speak. Why was he getting the feeling that Dumbledore didn't tell him something?

HPV HPV HPV HPV HPV HPV HPV HPV

Not so far away, figures in black cloaks were running through the forest, looking everywhere and casting every spell they knew to try and revel anything hidden. Voldemort stood still, watching carefully. He could feel the boy close by. And oh how he wanted Potter to be there in his arms. Where he belonged.

"My lord?" A voice interrupted him mid-thought. Red eyes narrowed as his gaze fell upon the cowering man.

"What is it Lucius?" The cold demanding tone made the blond flinch.

"I just… Wanted to know why we are not to hurt the boy when we find him." He stuttered, stumbling slightly.

"I told you. That is NONE of your concern." The Dark Lord said darkly, and Lucius fell to his knees, mumbling apologies. Voldemort paused, eyeing the man with distaste.

"I want Har- Potter, to be found within an hour. If he is not, I will feed your son to Nagini." The blond paled visibly before he stumbled to his feet and rushed off. Voldemort massaged his temples. This was going slowly, way too slowly. Where was that blasted boy?

 _Harry… Where are you Harry?_ He felt the boy twitch at the other end of their connection. The smirk on his face grew, and he stalked off, towards where he felt his Harry hiding. He snapped his fingers and all his Death Eaters fell into line behind him. Five minutes passed, and as each second ticked by, he felt the feeling growing stronger. He was close. After another eight minutes of walking, they came to a large clearing. Yes, he definitely felt strong magic here.

"Search." He hissed, and his followers scattered. He began waving his wand in a strange pattern, mumbling under his breath. He was performing a difficult spell that determined if there were any hidden spells in the area. If the tip turned red, there was none. If the tip turned blue, there was. He smirked as the tip of his wand glowed sapphire. Then he waved his wand in the air again, with triumph clear on his pale features. It quickly turned to a scowl when nothing happened. He tried again, several times. Again nothing happened. He nearly threw his wand onto the ground.

"GRAYBACK!" He growled. A big man came over to him. "Sniff him out. Don't fail me, or I'll mount your head to my wall." The werewolf gave a nod and started sniffing around. This went on for about another five minutes. He turned in circles, walked this way and that, and the whole time he had his head bent. Voldemort was growing desperate. He was about to take his yes off the werewolf when something strange happened. One second he was there, and the next he had disappeared, almost into thin air. Voldemort grinned. Finally. He nearly ran towards were Grayback had once stood. He grinned as he broke through the barrier and saw the small tent standing in front of them. Grayback was staring at it, slightly confused.

"Where that come from, boss?" He asked dumbly. Voldemort rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand; the notice-me-not spell that had been placed on the tent disappeared. He flicked his wrist and all the Death Eaters formed a circle around the tent. Finally, the search was over, and Harry was his. All his.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the second chapter. To me it went a little slow, but soon it will be more interesting, I promise! Thanks to cynefull, Seline01 and SteelFist-Emrah, who have added my story to their Alert subscription. It means a lot! The next chapter will include a bit more sexual stuff, so beware! Ok, see you next time!**


End file.
